Laser weapons systems mounted on moving vehicles such as ships, airplanes, or trucks are often plagued by vibrational problems. Laser beams from these systems are very difficult to control accurately. Shocks and vibrations from the terrain and even from the mechanical connection of the vehicle to its own motor can make precision aiming nearly impossible.